


Well Acquainted

by motherlucius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Maybe ooc? I don't think so but just in case, Mentions of alcohol, Might have a follow up on this idk, Nerdiness, Parties, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stephen Has Feelings, Stephen Is Soft, Tony Stark Has A Heart, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherlucius/pseuds/motherlucius
Summary: Stephen gets invited to one of Tony Stark's party. Confused but intrigued, he pays the Stark Tower a visit.





	Well Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ironstrange fic! This was written for a contest hosted by @irnstrvnge on Twitter, but I just really wanted a good excuse to write these two being cute and nerdy. Its more of Stephen just internally screaming at how amazing Tony is, so enjoy <3 This may become an ongoing series but idk yet akdfdafd;la
> 
> [Vietnamese Translation](https://www.wattpad.com/580492479-ironstrange-transfiction-well-acquainted)

Stephen straightened his tie and ran a hand through his hair. He still wondered why Tony Stark, the “genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist” himself, invited him to this party. It was a stretch, but maybe Tony wanted the doctor to be a part of the Avengers. Stephen scoffed at this everytime it crossed his mind. He didn’t have the time or will to sit in lengthy, boring meetings with the United Nations. His first commitment was protecting the sanctuary, and he didn’t need to and wasn’t willing to go through the Accords in order to do so. 

Rather, Stephen decided to just enjoy a few hours at the party. Although more introverted than he would like to admit, Stephen was excited to go. He hadn’t thought about anything besides the sanctuary and his studies in a while, and he decided this would be good for him. 

When he finished fussing over his appearance, Stephen opened a portal outside the Stark Tower. As expected, a few hundred people stood outside. Stephen made his way to the front of the crowd where he presented his VIP pass to the bouncer and was granted entry. The first thing Stephen noticed was AC/DC playing in the background. Then, he saw Tony and his friends--along with a kid who definitely wasn’t eighteen--talking and laughing amongst each other at the bar. Stephen decided to get some questions answered by introducing himself and approached the party host. Tony met the doctor halfway and extended his arm in a firm handshake. 

“I’m glad you made it, doctor,” He said. 

“It’s good to meet you,” Stephen smiled. He had always imagined Tony to be a bit more pompous or arrogant, but he was surprised Tony greeted him with a smile--let alone recognized him. 

“Come, make yourself at home. Can I get you a drink?” 

Stephen shook his head, but followed Tony back to the bar. The rest of his friends had disappeared, but the kid was still there. 

“Ah, Stephen, this is Peter. A bit of a prodigy of mine,” Tony smiled like a proud father would. 

“Oh? An inventor?” Stephen asked. 

“Uh… Sort of?” Peter looked to Tony for help, who nodded. 

“He’s been helping me test out different suits and nanotechnology,” Tony interjected, he checked his watch. “And it's almost past his curfew.”

“Aw, but Mr. Stark--” 

“Don’t start, you have a test tomorrow. Go home, get some rest. Say hi to Aunt May for me, okay?” 

Peter, defeated, waved goodbye and left the men to themselves. 

Tony sat at a stool, and motioned for Stephen to take the one next to him. “Please, sit.” 

Stephen did. For some odd reason, he felt his heart accelerate. Next to him sat one of the most successful men in the world--was it jealousy? Maybe some part of him realised he could have had all of this if it weren’t for the accident. 

“Mind telling me how that ring works?” Tony interrupted Stephen’s thoughts with the curious questions. 

Stephen looked down at his sling ring and creased his brow. “It's just magic, really,” Stephen was vague, he wasn’t keen on sharing secrets to strangers. 

“Oh, so you play god?” 

“More or less,” Stephen chuckled. “All it really does is help me control energy. And I shouldn’t discuss too much about it.” 

Tony raised a brow and leaned forward. “Mysterious.” 

A lump developed in Stephen’s throat, what was Tony trying to do? It didn’t feel malicious or anything of the sort, but it made Stephen sweat. He cleared his throat. “Very,” Stephen murmured lowly. Whatever this feeling was, he wanted to chase it. “How do your nanobots work?”

Tony’s face lit up at the question and he rose to his feet. “Follow me,” And Stephen did. Tony led him through the party goers to the elevator, to which they stepped in and went down. “Each bot is programmed to an AI system. This time, I promise it won’t become sentient. It’s still a work in progress, but I can show you some prototypes.” 

The elevator opened to reveal the huge basement. It was full of different gadgets and workbenches and all sorts of technology that went far past Stephen’s PhD. “And you built this all yourself?” 

“So you can open up portals to anywhere and time travel but can’t believe this was all me?” Tony teased.

“That’s a bit different. I’m utilizing powers beyond our realm to manipulate time and space. You can just sit down here for a few hours and build technology that our military hasn’t even started thinking about,” Stephen walked to the center of the room, where cases of old and rejected iron suits were displayed. 

“To be fair it took me about ten years to develop the AI, and the AI has helped develop the nanotechnology.” 

Stephen turned to face him. “But it’s still you. You did that.” 

“I’m flattered, Doctor, really. Anyways, this way,” Tony took the lead again and brought Stephen towards a very messy workbench. He moved a few blueprints and tools aside to pick up a small, black cube. Tony brought his large magnifying glass over it. 

Stephen looked at it, his eyebrows creased. Tony let it fall into the center of his palm, where it flattened out and became a tight fit, iron glove. Stephen laughed, amazed. “And you could build a whole suit from that?” 

“Its possible, yes,” Tony said, he flexed all of his fingers. “The hard part is getting it to adapt to different materials.” 

“How do you get it off?” 

“So far the only solution is to go in and reverse it,” Tony pulled up a screen with code written on it. He typed a few things in, and the nanobots formed a small cube again. “Obviously that isn’t very optimal in a combat situation.”

Stephen couldn’t stop smiling. He didn’t expect to have such an intriguing conversation with Tony, and he began to believe this was the start of something special. 


End file.
